Kidnap Queen
Kidnap Queen is one of the possible missions that can be accessed from Cardinale Station. Mission Selection DW Contract X29.3 Dirt Warrior Cargo Hauler needs assistance. Briefing DW Contract X29.3 Objectives. 1. Protect Dirt Warrior Hauler(s) and Cargo. 2. Do not allow Jellies to recapture Cargo. 3. Ensure a Dirt Warrior Hauler escapes with Cargo. continue... | The Jellies have discovered that we have "acquired" some of their property. We need assistance to ensure that they don't repossess it.| We only expect the Jellies to send Jelly Fighters,| but they'll have at least one Jelly Hauler on hand| to take back the Cargo.| We have an extra Hauler ready as back-up, if required. We MUST retrieve the Cargo. A 42000 CR payment will be paid upon successful completion. Briefing Unit Information Jelly Fighters RED on Radar Destroy Jelly Hauler RED on Radar Destroy Cargo YELLOW on Radar Protect Hauler GREEN on Radar Protect Forces Dirt Warrior Forcecs *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Mega Hauler (Dirt Warrior Hauler) *1x Dirt Warrior Hauler (Appears after the Jelly Hauler is destroyed) Sqroroshelp Forces *32?x Jelly Fighter (Eight Jelly Fighters are present at the beginning of the mission; additional Jelly Fighters jump in when less than seven Jelly Fighters are present) *1x Jelly Hauler (Appears if the Protoshelp Queen is released) Neutral *1x Protoshelp Queen *2x Jumpgate Access Point Dialogue Mission Start *Message: Hauler and Cargo must be protected. First Dirt Warrior Hauler Jumps Out *Ally: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) *Message: Dirt Warrior Hauler left safely with Cargo. Cargo Hauler Shields Depleted *Message: Hauler has sustained damage. Cargo has been released. *Message: Jelly Hauler on approach vector. Protoshelp Queen Tractored By Jelly Hauler *Message: Jelly Hauler has tractored Cargo. *Message: Jelly Hauler must not leave with Cargo. Jelly Hauler Destroyed *Message: Jelly Hauler destroyed. Payload still intact. *Message: Dirt Warrior Hauler on approach vector. Second Dirt Warrior Hauler Near Protoshelp Queen *Message: Dirt Warrior Hauler approaching Jelly Queen transit pod. Second Dirt Warrior Hauler Jumps Out *Message: Jelly Queen transit pod safely recovered. Jelly Hauler Near Jumpgate Access Point *Message: Jelly Hauler nearing Jump Point. Jelly Hauler Jumps Out *Message: Jelly Queen transit pod has been captured. Protoshelp Queen Pod Destroyed *Message: Cargo Pod destroyed. Second Dirt Warrior Hauler Destroyed *Message: Dirt Warrior Hauler destroyed. Unused Messages *Message: Dirt Warrior Hauler has tractored Cargo. *Message: Hauler and Cargo must be defended until it reaches the Jump Point. *Message: Jelly Hauler has left with Cargo intact. Debriefing Success DW Contract X29.3 The Protoshelp Queen will prove extremely valuable to us. Ransom, breeding, Sinnemon manufacture...the possibilities are endless. Thanks to your skills we will make a tidy profit from this venture. Your profits have been deposited as agreed. Reward: 42000 CR Total Payment: 42000 CR Failure DW Contract X29.3 That Protoshelp Queen could have been extremely valuable to us. Ransom, breeding, Sinnemon manufacture...the possibilities were endless. Thanks to your incompetence we will not profit from this...and neither will you. Rewards *42000 CR (Complete Mission) Trivia Unused data calls this mission 'Ping-pong'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions